


Flare, Flicker, Fade

by WhirlyGirl



Category: MTMTE/ Lost Light, The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Conflicted Emotions, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyGirl/pseuds/WhirlyGirl
Summary: His biggest fear was that they’d make a circus of it.But they didn’t and he met his end in a small room to the side of the brig, with just the mechs he’d begun and ended his life with.Megatron's execution, from the view points of those who were there, and one who wasn't.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Starscream, Megatron/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Flare, Flicker, Fade

His biggest fear was that they’d make a circus of it.

But they didn’t and he met his end in a small room to the side of the brig, with just the mechs he’d begun and ended his life with. 

Magnus had talked him through the process but it was formality. Megatron knew by now the ins and outs of a triple tap. It had been at Prowl’s insistence, not trusting even a Mobius Loop to keep him down. Prowl was right; whilst he was still alive, someone, at some point, would get it into their heads to try to free him. 

So execution was the only way.

The official words were done with. Magnus looked away for a moment to gather himself. Megatron didn’t miss the tremble as he held out his hand.

‘I..I’ll need your helmet now’. 

Megatron met Magnus’ gaze for a moment, felt the frantic edge of his field as he fought to control it. Megatron reached out with his own field, as he loosened the clasps that held his helmet in place, and lathed it gently against Magnus’. 

He closed his eyes and felt the deep, bitter pain of irony that he had found this mech, the one he loved, now, at his end.  
*  
It was heavy. He hadn’t realised how so, until it was in his hands. And warm still, with the life of the mech it belonged to. 

They’d stripped him of his heavy plating before and now, without his helmet, he was no longer the warlord that had razed their world to the ground, but an old and broken mech, all weld marks and protoform scars and the strange beauty of his helm crest. 

The sound of the release of clamps holding shield plating home was loud in the silence of the room. The large plates covering Megatron’s spark pulled back, then the thick transteel cover.  
Magnus couldn’t watch as he finally opened the spark chamber itself. His plating shivered and flexed and his own spark felt thick in his chest.

‘Minimus Ambus’.

He opened his eyes at his name, his true name. Spark light filled the room. 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be this close to him and know it was his end. 

*  
They’d all expected a scene but he wasn’t about to give Megatron the satisfaction. He dug deep and kept his face neutral. Even as they took away his helmet. Even as he exposed his spark. 

Starscream had found himself bathed in the light of the spark of the mech below him once before, down in the dark beneath the arena, down in the Pits where they’d all come from. A different spark then. A different mech. 

This mech, that they would kill, he would not mourn. 

*  
Prowl chose a Neutral to pull the trigger. It seemed, better, somehow.

He would have done it himself if he’d been allowed.

It was efficient and neatly done, with only a little mess. He comm’d the recycling team once the medic had confirmed he was dead, wrote up his notes and sent them to Optimus.  
Optimus, who had been conspicuous in his absence. 

As the night cycle began, he stood at his window and looked out over the wasteland of their world and wondered what in the Pit he’d do now.

*  
Prowl’s report remained unread in his inbox.

He had no Matrix now and the pain in his spark was all his own. 

Would that he had acted with, rather than against.  
Would that he had trusted, rather than betrayed.

Would that he could see that smile, and vibrant conviction, one more time.

*


End file.
